Don't tell mom, please
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Ali, are you busy?" says Charlotte. "No, unless you call updating my Facebook page busy..." says Alison with a cute smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Don't tell mom, please**

 **Charlotte enter Alison's room. Alison is doing something on her laptop.**

"Ali, are you busy?" says Charlotte.

"No, unless you call updating my Facebook page busy..." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Let me guess, you're changing your relationship-status to 'dating Emily' aren't you?" says Charlotte.

"Wow! You're good. It's true." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"I'm a master at reading people's soul." says Charlotte with a nice friendly tone.

"And that's awesome. I wish I could do that too." says Alison.

"Perhaps I could teach you my tricks sometime." says Charlotte. "You may not be aware of it, but you already carry the basic skills needed to be like me. Just a lil' bit of extra training and you'll have my mind and soul in no time."

"Thanks, sister." says Alison.

"Ali...had no idea you were using one of these..." says Charlotte when she finds the green dildo that Alison forgot to hide.

"Charlotte, don't tell mom, please." says Ali in a sad tone.

"Awww! Ali, no fear. Your secret's safe with me. It's natural to masturbate. I think it's kinda cool that you own a dildo." says Charlotte.

"Such a totally cool big sister I have! Thanks for being so sweet and understanding." says Alison as she give Charlotte a hug.

"Ali, you're my sister no matter what and I'd take a bullet for you any day. I care very much about you." says Charlotte.

"And I care a lot about you too. You're the perfect sister for me." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you feel that way." says Charlotte.

"No one's gonna mess with the blonde sister of the DiLaurentis line huh?" says Alison.

"Exactly! Together we're stronger than any piece of crap. We can't be defeated." says Charlotte.

Alison and Charlotte high five each other.

"So you promise to not tell mom?" says Alison.

"You have my word, Ali. I swear upon Jason's head and ass that your secret is safe with me as long as you want it to." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Thanks sooo much." says a happy Alison.

"Like I said, anything for you, girl." says Charlotte.

"Yay!" says Alison as she jump up and down in joy and clap her hands, just like a happy kid.

"You're adorable." says Charlotte with a sweet smile.

"Of course. I'm a cool girl." says Alison.

"I know." says Charlotte.

"I'm cute, but I'm also sexy. Best of both worlds, ya know." says Alison.

"So true, Ali. That's one of many reasons why Emily is in love with you." says Charlotte.

"Em is awesome. She's so erotic. I love her." says Alison.

"Have you girls...done it yet...?" says Charlotte.

"Not yet, but we both feel mature enough for it so I guess it will happen soon. After the country dance maybe..." says Alison.

"Good idea. I heard that Emily's quite the master of two-step." says Charlotte.

"She is. Her dad has taught her how to dance like a cowgirl." says Alison.

"Is her dad a dance-teacher?" says Charlotte.

"No, he's a colonel in the army." says Alison.

"Okay." says Charlotte.

"Em's dad is cool." says Alison.

"That's awesome." says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Too bad that our dad is an evil lazy perv." says Charlotte.

"You support my relationship with Emily...don't ya?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course I support it. Em and you are very cute together." says Charlotte.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Ali, would you and Emily like to go to Miami this summer?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, but she and I are kinda poor 18 year old chicks. We can't go to Miami..." says Alison.

"Usually that's true, but I won a free trip to Miami for two with everything included and since I have no one to go with I decided to give my tickets to you and your girlfriend. I'm sure you'll have fun. Imagine, nearly 2 months together away from ol' Rosewood." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, when you say everything included, do you mean...?" says Alison.

"I mean everything. You'll fly first class down there, staying in a luxury suite and have access to a limo for the duartion of your time in Miami. Also you get a huge discount in the best fashion store in the entire city." says Charlotte.

"You really wanna give away something so fuckin' awesome to me and Em?" says Alison.

"Sure. It would be fun to go, but you guys need it more than I so yes, I do wanna give you this." says Charlotte.

"You're so cool, thanks!" says a happy Alison.

"No problem, girl." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Em, good news. You and I are going to Miami over the summer." says Alison.

"Awww! That would be so sweet, but how can we pay for that...?" says Emily.

"Charlotte won an everything included trip for two and decided to give it to you and me." says Alison.

"Wow! That's amazing." says a happy Emily. "It will be so much fun."

"Yeah. It will be awesome." says Alison.

"Ali, you're lucky to have a sister who gives you her free Miami trip." says Emily.

"I know. Charlotte's awesome." says Alison.

"Mmm! So are you, Ali my love." says Emily as she gives Alison a sexy kiss.

"Of course I'm awesome. I am Ali DiLuarentis after all." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Yes, you're super cool, babe!" says a very happy Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Alison, being very happy too.

"You're the best." says Emily. "I love you."

2 days later.

"Alison, you're 18 so...we need to talk." says Jessica as she enter Alison's room.

"Mom, I know, don't use the car without asking first, only drink small amounts of alcohol and don't buy any firearms." says Alison.

"True, but there's one thing I've never talked about with you, sweetie." says Jessica.

"And what's that, mom?" says Alison.

"Dating and sex. Are there any boy in your life?" says Jessica.

"No, mom. I'm...I'm...I'm gay. I'm dating Emily." says Alison.

"Emily? Emily Fields, who you've known since first grade?" says Jessica.

"The one and only. She's my girlfriend." says Alison.

"Well, this was unexpected...had no idea you're into girls. I thought you and Noel Khan was sort of a couple." says Jessica.

"Noel...? Ewww! Only pretended to like him to gain some cred and look awesome. The guy is an evil perv and I'm pretty sure he'd rape the shit out of me if he had the opportunity." says Alison.

"I'm glad you are smart enough to stay away from him then. So, tell me, are you really gay and dating Emily?" says Jessica.

"I'm so gay and I'm totally dating Emily." says Alison.

"Then this talk's kinda pointless. If you have sex with a girl you won't get preggo and the risk of an STD goes down quite a lot so all I have to say is, good luck and have fun with Emily. I'm glad you're dating her instead of some random slut." says Jessica.

"Em is the only one for me." says Alison.

"That's adorable." says Jessica.

"I guess..." says Alison.

"Does the other girls know that you and Emily are a couple?" says Jessica.

"Not yet, but me and Em plan to tell them soon." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jessica.

"Please, mom. Don't worry. I won't be a damn closet-lesbo." says Alison.

"Closet-lesbo? Is that what hip people in early adulthood call it these days?" says Jessica with a friendly little laugh.

"Yep!" says Alison with a proud smile.

"Have you and Emily made love yet?" says Jessica.

"We've not, but we might do it after the country dance." says Alison. "By the way I have bought a nice sexy cowgirl outfit, including sexy leather chaps and black G-string."

"Alright, way too much information, Ali. I'm glad you'll attend the country dance though. If my memory is correct you didn't show up for the last themed dance." says Jessica.

"That's 'cause I don't like the whole 70s crap with high-wasted V-jeans and disco-shirts and all that crap." says Alison.

"Hey! That's my era so please don't talk bad about it. The 70s were the times when I was a young sexy horny babe like you are now. Sure, today V-jeans might look kinda off, but those were really cool back then." says Jessica.

"Sorry, mommy. Didn't mean to pour poop all over your teenage days." says Alison.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, sweetie." says Jessica.

"You're the best mommy on Earth." says Alison as she gives Jessica a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie. You and Charlotte are the best daughters I could ask for." says Jessica.

"Charlotte and I have done some bad stuff, mom..." says Alison.

"I know, but I wasn't exactly a dream daughter in my mommy's eyes when I was your age, Ali. I was kinda naughty and sexual too." says Jessica.

"You were? Cool." says Alison.

"You think that's cool...?" says Jessica.

"Yeah. Now I understand where me and Charlotte gets it from." says Alison. "Tell me some of the things ya did, please."

"Once I gave a guy a blowjob...in church." says Jessica.

"Holy crap! Can't believe you did that. So cool." says Alison.

"And there was this time when I had sex with my cousin Roger." says Jessica.

"Uncle Roger and you? Wow! Was he really skilled or really crappy? What's his dick-size? Did he cum in you?" says Alison.

"In order...yes, skilled, 10 inches in length and no." says Jessica.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"Alison, do you own a dildo?" says Jessica.

"Uh...no." says Alison.

"You don't...? Most girls your age do." says Jessica.

"I need to pee." says Alison as she run out from the room.

"Ali, wait..." says Jessica, but it's too late.

Jessica walk over to Alison's underwear drawer and try to open it. It is locked.

The key is in Alison's wallet that she has in the pocker of the jeans she wear at the time.

"Where's the damn key?" mumbles Jessica.

After searching for 12 minutes, Jessica gives up and leave the room.

6 minutes later, Alison returns to her room.

"Thank God I remembered to lock the drawer where my dildo and porn DVDs are." says Alison.

Alison takes a little nap.

The next day.

"Charlotte, I hope you haven't told mom that I have a dildo." says Alison.

"No fear, Ali. Your secret is safe with me." says Charlotte.

"Awesome. I trust you." says Alison.

"I know and I'm glad you do, girl." says Charlotte.

"Mmm, cool. I'm gonna meet Em for coffee at the Brew. See ya later." says Alison.

"Yeah, have fun." says Charlotte.

"I sure will." says Alison as she grab her purse and walk out to her car.

"Awww! Such an adorable sister I have." thinks Charlotte.

"Where's Ali going?" says Jessica as she walk up behind Charlotte.

"To the Brew to have some coffee with Emily." says Charlotte.

"I hope you support Alison's realtionsjip with Emily." says Jessica.

"I totally do. They are very cute together." says Charlotte.

"Good." says Jessica. "I'm glad that you care so much for your sister."

"Ali means a lot to me. She's adorable and sexy at the same time. That's probably why Emily love her so much." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, probably. Ali is a good girl despite some of the naughty stuff she's done." says Jessica.

"True. I've done anughty stuff too." says Charlotte.

"Yes and even I did naughty stuff when I was young." says Jessica. "I have to admit that there are days when I miss being a sexy horny young babe. It was kinda fun to have sex with random guys and drunk cheap alcohol and wear slutty clothes."

"Do you have any photos of how you used to loo like, mom?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, but I don't want you and Ali to see those." says Jessica.

"Please, me wanna see..." says Charlotte with an adorable pout.

"Okay. You can see some of it. Tomorrow." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Charlotte.

45 minutes later.

"Em, have you picked out any clothes for the country dance?" says Alison.

"I have. I'm gonna wear my cowgirl outfit that grandma made for me along with the cool white hat that my dad bough for me when he was in Nashville a few years ago." says Emily.

"Cool, sexy. I have picked out what I'm gonna wear too." says Alison.

"Awesome. I look forward to the country dance." says Emily. "It's been a while since I did any two-step."

"You look so damn sexy when you dance, Em. It makes my pussy wet." says Alison.

"Really? Sooo cute!" says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Thanks, babe. I love you so much, Emily." says Alison with a cute smile.

"And I love you, Alison." says Emily.

"Awwww! Thanks, Em. You're so sweet and erotic." says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali, me isn't erotic. I'm just plain normal Emily." says Emily.

"You're far from plain, babe. Trust me, you are very erotic." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily with a bright smile.

"Awww!" says Alison in a soft tone and then takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you know what college you'll be going to?" says Emily.

"Not yet, but I've sent in an application to San Flueros University." says Alison.

"Down in Mexico?" says Emily.

"Yeah. They have an awesome fashion design program that I'd love to join and...oh!" says Alison and suddenly it hit her what Emily thinks. "I know I'd be kinda far away and all, but it's my dream college and I'm pretty sure I can get in so..."

"It's okay. If it is your dream college you should do what you can to get in, Ali. I will support it 100 %, babe." says Emily.

"Awww! Sexy like hell, baby Em." says Alison with a seductive smirk.

"Thanks...I think..." says Emily as she blush a little.

"Em, sweetie, you're awesome." says Alison. "One of many reasons I love you so much."

"Ali, we should tell Hanna, Aria and Spencer that you and I are dating." says Emily.

"Sure you're ready to be open about dating the most awesome blonde babe in town, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Yeah, me is sure." says Emily.

"Awww! Cute!" says Alison with a childish smile.

"You're cute." says Emily.

"So are you, Emily." says Alison.

"I guess I'm pretty cute." says Emily.

"You're totally cute. Em, you're beautiful, cute, sexy and sweet." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome, babe." says Alison.

"Ali, after country dance...maybe we...could, ya know?" says Emily.

"Make love? I was gonna suggest the same. Yes, we should do that." says Alison.

"Okay. Awesome!" says Emily with joy.

"Amazing!" says a happy Alison.

3 weeks later, after the country dance.

"Hanna, where's Ali and Em?" says Aria as she take off her cowgirl hat and wipe sweat from her forehead.

"No fucking idea. Em told me something about special time with Ali though." says Hanna as she pull her cowgirl hat backwards slightly and drink some beer.

"I'm glad that Ali and Em are a couple. They're so damn cute together." says Aria. "I guess they wanna have a night of love so we should let 'em have that."

At the same time, Alison and Emily enter a hotel room.

"Wow! The President Suite...? Awesome." says Emily with a huge smile.

"Only the best for my girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Emily.

"Look! We have wine, strawberries, sexy lace underwear and some romantic DVDs." says Alison.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah, totally erotic and cute." says Alison with an adorable smile.

Alison takes off her sweater, jeans, bra and panties and put on a sexy lace bra and sex lace G-string.

Emily takes off her t-shirt and sweatpants and put on a sexy lace bra and sex lace G-string.

"Let's get cozy." says Alison, all seductive and sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and Alison cuddle up together among the soft red plush pillows on the huge heart-shaped bed in the room.

"Is it yummy?" says Emily as she gently put a strawberry in Alison's mouth.

"Oh yeah!" says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison takes a tiny sip of wine.

"Babe you're so cute and highly erotic." says Alison with a sweet smile as she gently rub Emily's boobs.

"Sexy! That feels so nice. Keep going." says Emily in an adorable tone.

"Awww! Em, babe, you are totally sweet." says Alison.

"Thanks and so are you." says Emily.

"Do you think so? Thanks, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Can I touch...your...pussy?" says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Well of course, babe. Though you'd never ask." says Alison.

Emily slowly put her left hand down Alison's G-string and slide 2 fingers into Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Finger-fuck me, Emily!" moans Alison, all sexy.

"Cute!" says Emily, all childish and sweet.

"Yeah. It feels so good." whisper Alison.

"I hope so, babe." says Emily with a soft cute voice.

"Awww! Ya make me wet, Em." moans Alison.

"That's so nice, Ali. Very erotic." whisper Emily with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." whisper Alison.

"You're so cute." whisper Emily.

"Of course, baby." says Alison with a soft sexy voice.

"Ali, I love you so much." whisper Emily as she add a third finger in Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Alison. "It feels amazing!"

"That is the reason I do this to you, babe." says Emily.

"Mmmm, thanks!" moans a happy Alison.

"About to cum?" says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I'm very close..." moans Alison. "Lil' faster and I reach my heaven."

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she finger-fuck Alison a little faster.

"Mmmmm, yeah! Oh my fuckin' goodness!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a big awesome orgasm.

"Wow! You cum hard." says Emily. "I like that."

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"I want you to finger-fuck me now." says Emily.

"Of course. It will be an honor to finger-fuck you, Emily." says Alison.

Alison slowly put her left hand down Emily's G-string and slide 2 fingers into Emily's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! So cute..." moans Emily. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoy this, baby Emily." says Alison, all erotic.

"I do enjoy it...sooo much!" moans Emily.

"Awesome. I'm gonna add a third finger now. Ready?" says Alison.

"Fuck yeah!" moans Emily in joy.

"Okay. Here goes..." whisper Alison as she add a third finger in Emily's cute pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"Holy shit, you're so cute, Emily. Don't hold back, just cum for me, babe." says Alison.

That's all that Emily needs to hear.

"Fuck yeah! So sweet." moans Emily with pleasure as she get a very cute and sexy orgasm.

"Mmm, that's my girl." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had." says Emily.

"Really? Cute!" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Em, you're so sexy!" says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali, so are you." says Emily with a childish cute smile.

"I know, babe." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Awwww!" says a happy Emily. "I love you."

"Yean and I love you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Babe, please be mine forever..." says Emily in a cute adorable tone.

"Emily Fields, hereby I promise my heart, soul, mind, body and pussy to you for all eternity." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Thanks. Alison DiLaurentis, hereby I promise my mind, soul, heart, pussy and body to you for all eternity." says Emily in a soft cute voice.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome, girl." says a happy Emily.

"I'm so fuckin' lucky. The best chick in Rosewood is my girlfriend." says Alison.

"I'd say you're the best girl in Rosewood." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison.

"I wanna lick you." says Emily.

"Yeah, please do that." says Alison.

Emily bend down and starts to lick Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

It feels very good for Alison.

"Yes! Right there, Em. It feels so good." moans Alison.

Alison is close to orgasm.

"Make me cum, baby Emily." whisper Alison.

Emily starts to lick faster.

"Mmm, yeah! Shit, that's fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a very sweet orgasm.

"Nice!" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks for making me cum, Emily." says Alison.

"No problem, babe." says Emily. "You're totally sexy."

"Thanks, babe. No often the word 'sexy' comes from your mouth." says a happy Alison.

"Well that's 'cause I wanna be the good girl who doesn't talk about sex." says Emily.

"Don't be afraid to talk about sex, baby Emily. Sex is nice and natural." says Alison with a cute smile.

"I guess you're right, but I prefer to not talk about sex in public." says Emily. "Usually I'm sweet and kinda childish."

"Like I once said, you're shy in the streets and sexy in the sheets." says Alison.

"I admit that I am." says Emily.

"Awww! So sweet and adorable." says Alison.

4 days later.

"Em, did you spend the night with Alison after the country dance?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, I did and it was amazing." says Emily.

"Cool that you two had fun." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily.

"No problems, girl. You're my buddy." says Hanna.

"I am." says Emily.

"What did you and Ali do?" says Hanna.

"That is private." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Ali, did you and Emily make love after the country dance?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, she finger-fucked me and licked me. It was wonderful." says Alison.

"I'm glad you had a good time." says Charlotte.

"Thanks. It was truly awesome for both me and Em." says Alison.

"Awwww! That's cute." says Charlotte.

"I know." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, you're a smart chick." says Charlotte.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Ali, you're just as smart as me." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Such a cool sister ya are." says Alison.

"So are you." says Charlotte.

"Alison, how was your night of love with Emily?" says Jessica as she enter the room.

"I just told Charlotte about it and it was wonderful. Em finger-fucked me, mom." says Alison.

"Okay. That's sweet. I'm glad you had fun." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison.

"I remember getting finger-fucked by a girl back when I was young." says Jessica.

"Aren't you straight...?" says both Charlotte and Alison.

"I think of myself as bi, actually." says Jessica.

"Cool." says Alison.

"And very unexpected." says Charlotte.

"I haven't done it with another female since college so my skills when it comes to girl on girl sex are sort of rusty." says Jessica.

"You're cool so I'm sure it wouldn't take much to get you back into it, mommy." says Alison.

"Ali is right, mom. Some skills never go away." says Charlotte.

"You girls are probably right." says Jessica with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison and Charlotte.

"Mom, I gotta admit something..." says Alison. "Remember how I said that I don't own a dildo?"

"Yeah, that I do remember, sweetie." says Jessica.

"I actually do own one, but I was afraid to tell you." says Alison.

"Awww, Alison! No need to be afraid. I think it's okay that you own a dildo." says Jessica. "Almost every teen girl does."

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Alison.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Mommy...you're awesome." says Alison as she gives Jessica a hug.

"Mom, you're one of the best mothers ever." says Charlotte as she also gives Jessica a hug.

"Thanks, girls. I'm glad you both think that I'm a good mother." says a happy Jessica.

"Mom, you're absolutey amazing. It's thanks to you that Ali and I are the way we are." says Charlotte.

"I really don't deserve all the high praise. You both became wonderful women because of good luck, not because I was a perfect mother." says Jessica.

"Not really true, mom. You raised us, taught us to be sweet and cute." says Charlotte.

"Okay. If you say so, Charlotte." says Jessica with a sweet smile.

"Mom, I'm going over to Emily's now." says Alison.

"Have fun, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison as she leave.

2 weeks later.

"This will be so much fun." says Emily with a cute smile as she and Alison step aboard the plane to Miami, Florida.

"Yeah, it will be awesome." says Alison.

The 2 women take their seats.

"I hope you took your neon-green bikini with you, Em. We'll spend a good deal of time at the beach." says Alison.

"It's in my suitcase, babe. No worry." says Emily.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Yeah. You're cute." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, baby Emily." says Alison.

"My heart do back-flips of joy when you call me baby." says a happy Emily.

"I know. That's why I do it. You're my baby Emily know and forever." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I love that, Ali. It makes me feel safe." says Emily.

"Thanks...and you make me feel safe too, baby Emily. I know you're strong and would always protect me and defend my honor." says Alison.

"Ali, I'd always fight to protect you from any danger. You're my sexy soul mate." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, baby Emily." says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali my love." says Emily. "Anything for you."

"Such a cutie babe ya are, Em. I love you." says Alison.

"And I love you, babe." says Emily.

"Yay! Truth is, who can resist my charming aura? I'm blonde, sweet, cool, sexy and totally cute. Anyone would love to have me, but they will not. I'm only for you, Em." says Alison.

"Awww! You're absolutely amazing and wonderful, Ali. I love you so much." says Emily.

"I love you too, Emily. I have been so much in love with you, all the way since back when we kissed in the library." says Alison.

"Cute!" says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, you're very cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily. "Ali, you're so sweet."

"So are you, Emily." says Alison.

"Ali, I love you sooo much." says Emily in a soft cute tone.

"That's sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later, Alison and Emily are in Miami.

The sun shines and it's a perfect summer day.

"Awww! So damn cute to be here." says Emily. "Miami looks fucking awesome."

"It truly does, babe. And nice to hear ya swear, Em my love. It makes me horny." says Alison.

"Really? Sexy." says Emily with an erotic smile.

"Let's find our suite." says Alison. "The hotel should be like a 15 minute cab ride from here."

"Nice!" says Emily with a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they are in their suite, Alison takes off her leather dress so she is in just her sexy white lace underwear.

"You love what you see, baby Emily?" says Alison, all seductive and erotic.

"I do, Ali. You're so sexy and cute." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"I love you, babe." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I love you." says Alison.

"I know, babe. You're awesome. So sweet and erotic. Makes me wet." says Emily in a soft sensual tone.

"Em, do you want a drink?" says Alison.

"Sure." says Emily.

"Nice." says Alison as she walk over to the mini-bar and grab a bottle of red Spanish wine.

She also grab 2 fance wine glasses and then walk back to the couch where Emily is.

"Here you go, sweetie." says Alison as she pour a drink for Emily and one for herself too.

"Thanks." says Emily as she pull off her jeans and t-shirt, revealing her pink bra and black panties.

Emily then takes a sip of her wine.

"Em, I think you look sexy when you drink." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Ali, am I your one true love?" says Emily.

"Yes, you are, babe. I love you sooo much." says Alison as she give Emily a kiss.

"I love you too, Ali. You're very sweet." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"Is your pussy wet...?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah! My pussy is totally wet, babe." says Alison.

"So cute!" says Emily in a childish tone.

"I know." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Ali, I love you very much and every second I'm without you I wish you were around." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Awww! Thank you so much, baby Emily. You're fucking cute." says Alison.

"Yeah, me is a cutie." says Emily.

"Em, please finger-fuck me like you did last time." says Alison as she lean back, pull her panties to the side and gesture towards her pussy.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she gently slide 2 fingers into Alison's sexy pussy.

Emily slowly finger-fucks Alison.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels so good." moans Alison.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, babe." whisper Emily in a sexy tone.

"I totally enjoy this!" moans Alison.

"That's so cute." says Emily. "You clearly love this 'cause your pussy is very wet."

"Fuck yeah! So damn adorable." moans Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"You're sexy." whisper Alison with a smile.

"So are you." whisper Emily.

"Yeah." whisper Alison.

"Feels nice?" whisper Emily.

"Mmmm...very nice indeed, Em." whisper Alison.

"That's good to hear." whisper Emily.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

Emily starts to finger-fuck Alison a little faster.

"Yes! That feels so good." moans Alison.

"Ali, that makes me happy." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Em, you're really good at finger-fucking." says Alison. "Who taught you?"

"No one, it's natural talent." says Emily.

"Okay. Very sweet." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily as she add a third finger in Alison's pussy.

"Awwwww! Fuckin' awesome! Shit, yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Wow! You cum so nice." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison, all happy.

"I think it's my turn to get finger-fucked now, Ali..." says Emily in a soft erotic tone.

"It sure is, baby Emily." says Alison.

Alison gently push 3 fingers into Emily's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels so good." moans Emily.

"I'm glad ya enjoy it, sweetie. Your pussy is so soft and wet. Are you that much in love with me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, babe, I am. Ali, you're so fucking sexy!" moans Emily.

"Cute! Em, please cum for me." says Alison.

"Fuck! Yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure as she get a cute orgasm.

"Awww! So adorable. You cum like a porn-princess. I love that." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Emily.

"You're welcome, sweet cute baby Emily." says Alison with an adorable smile.

"Awwww!" says Emily as she gives Alison a kiss.

The next day.

"Em, wanna go get lunch?" says Alison.

"Sure, as long as it's pizza." says Emily.

"Okay. Pizza it is. Let's go, babe." says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Emily.

"You're sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. So are you." says Emily.

"Of course, girl. I'm Ali DiLaurentis so I'm nearly always sexy." says Alison.

"Not nearly. You're sexy all the time, Ali. Even when you wake up in the morning with your hair in a mess and no make up on." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, baby Emily. I love you." says Alison.

25 minutes later, Emily and Alison enter LaFeminah's Pizza-House.

They take their seats by a table.

"Welcome to LaFeminah, my name's Caitlin." says a waitress.

"Thanks, I'm Emily. This is Alison. I'd like a big vego-pizza with extra onions, please. Ali, what do you want...?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"I'll have a medium-size fish-pizza, thank ya." says Alison.

"Alright, it should only take 10 minutes." says the waitress.

"Okay. Thanks." says Emily as she pay for the pizzas.

The waitress walk away.

"Em, it's so cute that your favorite food is pizza." says Alison.

"Thanks. It's because my dad would always take me to get pizza after swim-practice when I was little." says Emily.

"Oh, I never knew that. So cute. You're a true daddy's girl, in a good way of course." says Alison.

"My dad and I have always been really close." says Emily.

"I wish I'd have something like that with my dad." says Alison. "The only time my dad and I talk is when he is mad at me."

"Ali, whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you, babe." says Emily.

"That's awesome!" says a happy Alison.

"You can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you, Ali. I'll do anything for you." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Awww! Thank you so much, baby Emily." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali. I love you so much." says Emily.

"I love you too, sweetie." says Alison.

"That's awesome!" says a happy Emily.

"Next summer we'll go to Paris, France." says Alison.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, you're so sexy." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"Do you love me with all of your heart...?" says Emily.

"Yes, of course I do, Em." says Alison.

"Thanks, I just had to ask to make sure." says Emily.

"I understand." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily.

"Em, you're so cute." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"I'm so happy to have you here with me." says Alison.

"I feel the same about you." says Emily. "It was so sweet of Charlotte to give this free vacation to you and me."

"Yeah. My sister is so cool." says Alison.

"She really is." says Emily.

"Here's your pizzas." says the waitress as she show up with the pizzas for Alison and Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Enjoy." says the waitress with a cute smile as she walk away again.

"Yummy!" says Emily as she grab a slice of her pizza and eat it.

"Awww! Em, you look so cute when you eat pizza." says Alison.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yes, babe." says Alison.

Alison eat a slice of her pizza.

"This taste good." says Alison.

"Of course it does, Ali. Pizza is amazing." says Emily. "I'll never get tired of pizza, it's a gift from God."

"Such an adorable chick you are, Emily." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Cute sweet baby Emily...?" says Alison with a soft little smile.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Wanna make love?" says Alison.

"Uh...not now." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Okay. Later." says Alison.

"Yeah, later." says Emily.

5 hours later.

"Look, nice huh?" says Emily as she drop her pink sweatpants and sit down on the bed.

"Oh yeah!" says Alison with a bright smile when she sees the black leather panties ( with hole for the pussy ) that Emily wear.

"I knew you'd like it." says Emily in a very erotic tone.

"Yeah. It's sexy." says Alison.

Alison gently put a finger into Emily's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

Alison finger-fucks Emily using the one finger.

"Mmm, don't fucking stop! That feels so sexy!" moans Emily.

"Good, just chill and enjoy this, sweetie." whisper Alison, all sexy.

"Yeah! This is erotic..." moans Emily. "Please make me cum, Ali. I wanna cum now."

"Alright, baby Em. Here goes..." says Alison as she push her finger towards Emily's G-spot, making her cum hard.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Yeah! Awesome!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum hard. "Sooo nice!"

"Wow! You cum so nice, Em. I like that." says Alison.

"Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"Now I need to cum too. Please lick me, Emily." says Alison with a cute smile as she unzip her jeans and pull them down, revealing that she wear no panties.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Ahhh, yeah! Shit, that feels good." moans Alison.

Emily starts to lick a bit harder and faster and Alison clearly love that.

"Fuck, yes! That's what me love!" moans Alison in joy.

Emily giggle as she keep on licking Alison's sexy pussy.

"Holy shit, yessss!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum.

"Nice cute dirty talk you have, Ali. Me love." says Emily in a childish tone.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"No problem, babe." says Emily.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"Charlotte, have you heard from your sister?" says Jessica.

"Yeah, she sent me a txt yesterday." says Charlotte. "Em and her have a good time in Miami, being very much in love."

"That's sweet." says Jessica.

"I know. Ali and Em are adorable together." says Charlotte.

"So true. I'm glad you accept the fact that your sister isn't straight." says Jessica.

"Ali is my lil' sister and I'd accept her no matter what." says Charlotte.

"Very nice to hear you say that, Charlotte. It's good that you're so sweet and understanding." says Jessica.

"I get it from you, mom. I share your golden soul." says Charlotte.

"My soul is far from golden. It's stained by shadows of my past as an egocentic, sexual, dominant, cruel, naughty teenage-slut." says Jessica.

"Then you're no different from Ali or me. She and I've done plenty of bad shit too, mom." says Charlotte.

"I know, but I forgave both of you for it all." says Jessica.

"Awwww! Mom, you're so damn sweet and nice." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Mom, do you still love dad...?" says Charlotte.

"To be honest, no." says Jessica. "I don't intend to divorce him though. I plan to pretend to be a loyal wife and you and Ali are not going to tell him the truth."

"I'll keep your secret, mom. I'm sure Ali will too." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlotte. You're a good daughter." says Jessica.

"I try to be and so does Ali. Sure, we fuck up sometimes, but we always do our best to fix our problems." says Charlotte.

"Both of you are wonderful daughters. You and Ali are all I could ever ask for." says Jessica.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy. You're so sweet." says Charlotte.

"You're sweet as well, girl. And so is Alison too, of course." says Jessica.

Jessica's phone suddenly beeps.

She grab it and answer it without looking at the screen to see who's calling.

"Mrs DiLaurentis here."

"Hi, mom. It's Alison."

"Hi, Ali. Is life good in Florida?"

"It's awesome. Em and I just...uh...did, ya know, a few minutes ago."

"Lil' bit too much information, girl. I'm glad you and Emily are having fun though."

"We have more than fun, mom. Kinda like we're in paradise, only better."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful."

"It is. Hug my sister from me."

"I will, sweetie."

"Anyways, almost forgot why I call...has any letter from San Flueros University to me arrived...?"

"Is that the college you wish to go to? Okay. No, no letter. Sorry."

"Okay. Please call if one show up."

"Of course, sweetie. Have fun with Emily. Bye."

"Bye, mommy."

Alison ends the phone call.


	7. Chapter 7

5 weeks later when Alison walk back into her family's house in Rosewood, her mom smile and gives her something.

It's a letter from San Flueros University.

Alison quickly opens it and reads it. It says "Dear Miss Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, we're pleased to inform you that you're welcome to begin your studies at our school once the fall semester starts. Live life with passion and wisdom. Glory from Lady Mariah Montez II of San Flueros University."

"Mom! San Flueros accepted me. I got in." says a happy Alison.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. See? It was worth it study and get good marks on finals." says Jessica.

"Yeah, you were right. Finals weren't too dang hard though. Charlotte helped me a bit." says Alison.

"No surprise there. Your big sister is very smart." says Jessica. "If she hadn't decided to drop out of college she could have gotten any job she wanted by now. Of course I'm still proud of her even though she never finished her studies at UPenn. She still has wisdom beyond her age."

"I have the best sister ever." says Alison. "By the way...gotta call her and tell her that I got into San Flueros."

"Okay. Where is Charlotte, by the way?" says Jessica.

"In Ravenswood. She had some things to do there." says Alison as she pull out her phone and dial Charlotte's number.

"Hi, it's Charlotte."

"Hi, this is your sister Alison, Charlotte."

"Hi, Ali. Problems?"

"Just the opposite. I got into San Flueros University."

"Wow! That's very good. Congrats, Ali. I'm so fuckin' proud of ya, girl."

"Awww! Thanks, sister."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Alison ends the phone call.

2 hours later.

"Em, I got into San Flueros." says Alison.

"Wow! That's awesome. Congrats, babe." says Emily.

"Do you know what college you'll be going to?" says Alison.

"I'll be going to Stanford. Their swim-team's so cool." says Emily.

"I'm gonna miss you during the entire semester, Em." says Alison.

"And I'm gonna miss you, Ali. It will be empty not seeing you every day." says Emily.

"There's Skype and I intend to spend more or less all my time off with you, sexy baby Emily." says Alison.

"Awww! So cute." says Emily with a childish smile.

"You're cute, yes." says Alison in a soft sweet tone.

"Mmm, so are you." says Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison. "Let's go outside. It's a wonderful day."

"It truly is." says a happy Emily.

Alison and Emily walk out into the DiLaurentis garden.

"Awww! Such a cutie day." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"I'm very happy." says Emily in joy.

"Em, are you nervous about college?" says Alison. "I am scared shitless over it. Usually I'd pretend to be confident, but I can't lie to you."

"I'm nervous...a lot." says Emily. "College is a big deal."

"Yeah, but I think we'll survive it if we work hard." says Alison.

"You're probably right." says Emily.

"I hope so, babe." says Alison.

One week later.

"Good luck down in Mexico, Ali. Take care of yourself, stay away from problems as best as you can." says Jessica.

"Yeah, yeah..." says Alison.

Alison carry bags out to her car and Jessica and Charlotte keep her company.

"Ali, if you need help just call me." says Charlotte.

"Of course." says Alison.

Alison put her last bags into her white fancy sportscar.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." says Jessica as she gives Alison a hug.

"Mommy. I'll miss you too." says Alison.

Alison climb into her car.

"Bye, Alison." says Jessica.

"Bye, mom." says Alison.

Alison starts her car and drive away.

"Awww! My lil' girl is finally an adult in every sense of the word. Time's goin' by so fuckin' fast and old me get left behind in the dust." says Jessica as she wipe a few tears from her face.

"Mom, you're not that old yet and I'm still here and Ali isn't going away forever. She'll be home again for Christmas Break." says Charlotte.

"I know, but we'll barely see her then. I assume she is going to spend the majority of her Christmas Break with Emily Fields." says Jessica.

"Probably. Though I think she'll at least make sure to spend a little time with you and me." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, you're right. Alison's no longer as egocentric as she once were." says Jessica.

"True. She's matured and so have I. Ali and I have both grown into adult women." says Charlotte.

"Yes, you really have. I'm so proud of Ali and you." says Jessica as she gives Charlotte a hug.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, sweetie...the days when you and Alison were born, those were the two best days of my entire life. I'm so happy to have a couple awesome sweet daughters." says Jessica with a bright smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
